No Escape
by Elizabeth Hanns
Summary: After BD. What if Aro had kidnapped 4 of the cullens? What if the Cullens were left broken alone with a double agent hidding in the shadows. Read on............. if you dare
1. Preface

**Disclaimer- No I don't own Twilight. Oh I wish**

**Ok. This is just the start. The rest will be up tonight. I hope**

**For Amy + Sarah- You will always be my friends, so Here you go**

**For Kate- New Idea tell me what you think**

**Dad- My Life is hell at the moment. thanks a bunch**

* * *

Preface

I stood there. Even with my new born strength I was week now. It was nearly 2 months since I had hunted. Why were they doing this? Why do this to us. Deep down I knew the reason but I didn't want to even think about it. So I stood there unable to more, not evening breathing as  
I listened for any sound that may appear. It came later on. The even foot steps that were perfectly in time with each other. The creak as the door opened. I briefly wondered who it would be this time.

"Ah. Good Evening Bella" Aro said.

* * *

**So did you like it? I'm sorry for mistakes. So please the button- yes that one- the green one and tell me what is going to happen. You never know. I may just use your idea???**

**E.**


	2. Escape equals death

**Dislaimer- I don't own twilight**

**Hi people. Look I know its short but I have exams and a longer one will go up soon. believe me please. **

* * *

Chapter 1- Escape means instant Death

BPOV

"I'll do better here" I called. All of a sudden I heard my darling husband call out

"NO ALICE! GO BACK IT'S NOT SAFE!"

What? Alice was here. She ran into the clearing with Jasper behind her when suddenly, 6 members off the guard were on her. They tackled her to the ground and shocked her there.

"NO!" Jasper Called out

"Jasper RUN!" Carlisle called. With that Jasper was gone. In the brief seconds that were distracted the guard had approached. They ambushed Esme, and Emmett and then suddenly I sensed them approaching.

"Edward I LOVE YOU!" I screamed out.

The next thing I know Felix had wrestled me to the ground and suddenly I was on his back and he was running. He carried me to Seattle airport were he put me on a plane to Rome. He stayed with me the whole time. When we arrived in Volterri he carried me- tied up again- in to the castle. We were in the room that they had brought Edward and me into before. This time there was also Esme, Alice and Emmett there. They were all tied up and being shocked by Jane. I quickly put my shield out and round them. The pain stopped but Aro and chaise chose that moment to enter.

"Look who we have here" C sneered "4 of the little Cullen clan. So you must be wondering what is going on. Well we want to get back you lot so we kidnapped you. You are now prisoners here. Escaping means instant death. Understand?"

"Where's my daughter?" I asked

"Well we were hoping you could answer that question." Aro said "That's one of reasons you're here."

* * *

**Cliffy. How I love them. So press review please. I need Ideas **


	3. The long Night

**Dislaimer- Don't own Twilight- SOB**

**Okay I know the chapters are short but they will get longer. I promise.**

**So Kate- ITS UP I did promise**

**Amy - I belive you owe me 2 review?**

**Sarah- take your chance with Edward now- I have Bella else were. Its your only **

**Dad- Why did you leave a wreck. I want an answer**

* * *

Chapter 2 the longest night

CPOV

We sat there all evening. Our Friends and witness had gone back to there homes after the volturi had suddenly left. Why I still don't know. Edward is not specking. Jaspers still sending out waves of shock and Rose is just sitting there.

"What can we do" Jasper asked painfully. I knew deep down that there was only one answer and it was one I didn't want to give.

"We have to fight" Edward said "they have taken our mates to get us to come but why?"

"Nessie" Rose muttered. "It's the only thing that makes sense"

"Yes " I said "Were is my Granddaughter?" I turned and looked to my son

"I don't know" Edward muttered "Bella had a plan and she's with Jacob now. I can hope that she escapes ok.

"But why Emmett or Esme?" Rose asked. For once she made sense. "Why them. What have they done? Alice I can understand, Bella to but the others…" She didn't finish as Edward started

"Well you see, they took Alice and Bella to get me and Jasper, They want Emmett in the Guard and they want Esme…" Edward trailed off

"What for Edward. What do they want with Esme?" I growled at him

"She's…She's bargaining power" He stuttered out. "I'm sorry Carlisle"

I started pacing round the room. This could not be happening. "Why Edward. Why us?" I asked

"They want Nessie. Simple as" He answered "they are going to use them to get to all off us. However I have no idea what they are going to do to them."

I looked at my 3 remaining children and my heart sank "I'm Sorry to say this but I only see two options" I started "1. We stay here and hope Nessie and Jake are safe and we try and move on" I heard several growl "OR we could try and rescue them" Before I had finished my 3 children had left the room

"Were have you gone. I was Specking to you" I called after them they returned 30 seconds later. Edward had 4 passports, 4 IDs and a stack off money, Jasper had 4 small take on bags and Rose was on the phone. Booking plane tickets by the sound of it.

"So when do we go?" I asked. This would be one trip I would never forget.

Mean while in Italy

EsPOV

Why me? It has been a week since they took us. We are chained up in the dungeons. I have no strength left and I need to hunt badly. It was then I heard the foot steps and then I fake sweet voice.

"Ahh Esme. I pleasure." I saw he had Felix and Jane with him."Shock her" He ordered and my world went black

* * *

**Be nice. REVIEW!!! I mean if you took the time to read it, REVIEW IT! Thanks- cookies all round**

**E.**


	4. The bite and the Plan

**Disclaimer- No I don't own Twilight yet. But you wait. I will one day**

**Dedications- **

**Nat the whole story is for you- spot the friends/ boy friend**

**Amy and Sarah- Please review or Amy your IOU will rise to 2**

**Kate- ENJOY**

* * *

Chapter 4- The bite and the Plan

EmPOV

I couldn't move. It hurt to think and to move. My strength was failing. I knew that I needed to hunt and badly. I heard foot steps. It was them again. Who this time. Aro? Jane most defiantly, maybe Felix I didn't know. I didn't care I took the shocks as best I could. The questions would come first.

"how was nessie made?", "How fast did she grow" and finally "Were was Nessie?" They came daily. Even though Aro had seen my thoughts enough times he keep on saying I was hiding something. Hah. Like that was true. So here they come.

"I hate having to shock him daily" I head a whiney voice complain.

"I know dear one" So Aro was here. "That's were I want you to bite her"

I sensed a smile playing on her lips. "Were?" she asked gleefully

"Any were" Then the burning came. A new burning stronger, more painful.

"Leave him". He said. He will talk in a few hours

CPOV

We arrived at New York Airport. How we got here for our flights I really don't know. We entered the main hall and walked up towards the check in desk

"hi we want to check in for our flight EH456KL7" I smiled at the lady. She had her head down. It was then I realised that I could her no heart beat. She looked up. She had violet eyes- the colour you get when you mix blood red with bright blue.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that" Heidi replied.

"HELP This man's attacking me!" She called out in a fake sweet voice.

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Cane you come with me sir" The security guard muttered

"You will never see your lovely wife again" she hissed to low for the guard to hear.

"Come on Kids" I called "Looks like were going to be on a later flight"

Then a thought hit me

_Edward. Call Robbie, and ask Jasper to call J. I think we need all the help we can get. Heres the Plan…._


	5. Trying to get some answers

**Disclaimer- I don't own . I WILL ON DAY!!( insert Eveil laugh here)**

**Ok. This is going up at school, in a free. I may not post for a few days as it is 4 mounths since my dad died- to the day- so you have a very fragile writer here. But on with the dedications**

**All the lovly people who read and added to there favorates/ review alerts**

**Nat- Hello dear. ENJOY!**

**Amy- Please review and bring Twilight CD to school**

**Sarah- dear. Please review or the primary school pics I have of you will come out**

**Kate- Enjoy. You will get a real cookie**

* * *

Chapter 4- Trying to get the answers

AroPOV

So were was this Neisse creature the Cullen's have created? We needed to find her for the sake of our existence but were had she gone. The last time I had seen her, she was clinging to her "mothers" arms. Next thing I know Edwards is screaming something about Alice, and after I sent the guards to capture her, Neisse and that giant wolf had gone. The worst thing. Demteri couldn't find them. I knew the answer must be in that Newborns mind some were, but such a powerful shield I could not read her mind. Alice couldn't see her so they were useless. I would have to find Bella's why to break. Every one had a breaking point. All I had to do was find Bella's. I sat there in thought for a mere 5 seconds when it hit me. Her Mate.

EPOV

We were sitting in the main hall of JFK waiting for Robbie to show up. We had never met him before. Carlisle had a few contacts her preferred if Esme didn't know about but who can blame him. So when I started picking up thoughts along the lines of

_So what's Carlisle done now? I wonder what his "Children" look like. Why dose he need me now. It's been almost 100 years_. Spun towards the sound of those thoughts. Just entering the main hall was a 6foot tall lanky man. He had brown hair with blonde highlights and deep amber eyes. _So he's going veggie then? _I thought with a chuckle.

"Robbie!" I called out as if we were old friends. I felt Jasper and Rose turn around behind me. Bombarding me with there thoughts

_Come on Edward who is he? Yes Edward we want answers and NOW!_ The last one was from Jasper. I shock my head ever so slightly. And mouthed later

"So you must be Edward Cullen and Jasper and Rosalie Hale" A deep voice said "Doc. Cullen's adopted Children"

"Yes" I stared.

" I'm Robbie, your family attorney. I'm an old friend of your fathers" He replayed. "So what's Carlisle done now?" He asked. "Last time I heard you were fighting the Volturi for some reason."

"I can explain Robbie but not here. Can you get our Father out. Please?" I asked.

"Don't worry we will be here in 3…2..1…Now."

"Robbie. My Old Friend"I herd Carlisle behind me "Its good to see you again However we need you help"

* * *

**So there you are- How really is Robbie? will update soon. Please press the little green button. Yes that one down there.**

**Thank you**

**E.**


	6. Hard days bite

**Disclaimer- No i don't own Twilight**

**Ok. Sec****ond of the Day. I'm on a role. I have the 3rd and the 4th to type up so watch this space.**

**Dedications- Nat. This whole thing is for you. A real big hug for you on friday**

**Kate- a real cookie for you when I finally get some**

**Sarah and Amy- Please review. PLEASE. **

* * *

Chapter 5- Hard days bite

EmPOV

I was slowly coming round. It was the first time I had collapsed before. My neck was throbbing. I tried to more my hand but found they had been chained above my head. I was helpless. Why did Aro want Neisse so much? Why did have me and Bella and Alice? Surly just Bella and Alice would do. But it was the other person they took that bothered me. My mum. Esme. What had she done? Why her?

BPOV

Even my newborn strength was failing now. I heard they regular foot steps as he walked towards my cell. Each night at exactly 6:00pm Aro would come with 2 different members of the guards. Each night he would try and get me to talk. They hit me, kicked me, treated me but I never talked.

"Well, Well, Well." Aro muttered. "Heidi just rang to say your husband and your family have tried to come to Italy for some reason. I wonder why?" He chuckled lightly.

"What have you done with Edward" I asked in a low voice.

"Ah yes Edward. Well I don't know were your mate is right now but all I do know is that he won't be coming to see you any time soon." He replied "Bite her" He called over his shoulder to the guards.

I felt 2 sets of teeth rip into my skin. The pain was too much. Too strong. My feet gave out underneath me and I was left hanging by arms.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it. Its back to the US in the next chapter. What are the other Cullens up to? Drama and double crossing is all I'm saying. **


	7. The double agent

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight**

**Ok the 3rd of the day. I'm on a role**

**Nat- Spot the friends. What do you think?????**

**Kate- BBBBOOOO you will get a cookie**

**Amy+ Sarah- I love you dearly but please review.**

* * *

Chapter 6- Double Agents

CPOV

We walked out of the Airport to Robbie's car. We were driving out of the airport and heading down town. The next thing I know we were pulling up outside a swanky apartment block.

"Good Evening Sir" A door man addressed Robbie.

"Normal spot please Jonny" Robbie replied

"Certainly Sir" Jonny replied.

We got out of our car and walked out into the lift and headed up to the Penthouse apartment.

"So. Robbie I can tell from my Kids faces that they have absolutely no idea who you are. Care to explain?" I said

"Well I'm a trained lawyer/ attorney buy I have my underdog connections. I met Carlisle about 100 years ago in Chicago. So what have you done now Carlisle? And tell me everything- don't leave anything out."

"Well. Edward has found a mate. Bella. She meet when she was human. They got married, went on honeymoon ect. ect. And she came home pregnant. – Don't ask we don't have time- And we changed Bella after she gave birth. The volturi came asking questions about Nessie we found out Bella was a shield- again don't ask we don't have time- and the volturi kidnapped our mates, Bella, Alice, Emmett and my wife Esme." I replied. My voice low and urgent.

"Ok. Lets see. We will need, new names, new faces, new everything to even get you close to Italy. You will all have to travel there by different rotes. Edward- Take some red contacts, dye your hair Brown- there's dye in the bath room- and change your clothes. Js run us up some passports ect. They will be here when you get back. Jasper,- Take the blue contacts they will make your eyes green, Leave your hair but change the style and your clothes. Rosalie and Carlisle you will travel together. Rose take glasses and dye your hair brown change your hair style as well. Carlisle dye your hair and change the style. you two also need to change your clothes. Ok people you have 30 mins go." He said and with that we went our separate ways.

RobbiesPOV

I sent the Cullen's off to get changed and slipped out into the lift and down and out onto the street. I pulled out the small silver phone and diled the only number in the phone.

"Hello" the flotly voice came over the speaker

"Here is the low down- Edward, Name Robbie ward, Brown hair will now have red eyes, I'm sending him south. Jasper, Name Alex Philips. Blond Hair now has green eyes. I'm sending him to Seattle. Rose and Carlisle are going together as brother and sister. Natalie and Scott bisby. They now have brown hair and glasses. There going form Chicago. Let them get to London." I replayed

"Thank you for your Help" The voice replayed

"I hope I'm going to get paid" I said

"Of course Robbie. The normal" The voice asked

"Of Course Aro" I hung up and smiled.

* * *

**Ohh Cliffie and Double Agent.**


	8. Feather Dusters and Hidden Powers

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight- I just let them be Kidnapped**

**Dedications- **

**Nat- See you friday. I want to know what you think of the caracters**

**Kate- You will get a real cookie. I just need to get one first**

**AMy and Sarah- Hello, Any one home. Login and REVIEW**

**swimluver- thanks for the Idea. Watch this space!**

* * *

Chapter 7- Feather dusters and hidden talents

APOV.

I had to find a way to fool Aro. It would cause Bella pain. I could see that but would it save Neisse and Jasper in the long run. I thought for a few moments. I now knew who to fool Aro.

AroPOV

I had Alice chained up in the main room so when she had a vision I would be able to see what she had seen. Suddenly her eyes rolled to the back off her head. I put my hand to hers and saw what she saw. I also saw her thoughts on Neisse. That plan for her to run North. To find friends there who could help. I saw Bella writing Alaska. Then the vision. A giant wolf- Jacob- was running on snow. On his back was the object of my mind. Bella's daughter. Neisse.

I let go. "Bring Bella up here. I think Alice is ready ot be made to talk" I commanded.

BPOV

I was unchained and dragged up to many flights of stairs to the turret. Alice was there on the floor in front of Aro.

"Now Bella. Your little friend here has seen your daughter. All I ask is that you move your shield so I can see your thoughts. If not pain will follow." Aro said

I saw Alice in the corner of my eyes slowly shacking her head oh so slightly.

I looked Aro in the eyes. "No. I wont." I replied ino my loudest, Strongest voice.

"Fine Bite Her" My world went dark. Take them to the "Room" and make the little one talk. Then send me Esme. We need to talk." Aro commanded

EsPOV

I was standing in my room when I was unchained and taken up to Aro.

"Now dear Esme"I hissed as he said the words my dear Carlisle would always say when he came home from work "I have decided to allow you out of the dungen. You clearly have no Idea were Nessie is" Aro said. I sighed internally. I was going home.

"However" Aro continued "You are not going home. You will work for us now. A servant. You will do what the guard say and let them do what they want to you. Saying no to any request or order equals death. Got it?" He said in a more menacing voice

I slowly nodded my head. What had I got myself into? I was taken to a different room. In there was a uniform and a feather duster. Luckily there was a bed.

"You start tomorrow morning with the humans who work here." The guard member said. He spat at me then left the room. I curled up on the bed and counted the minutes until my new life started.

The following morning I was dusting Aros library when I felt a hand some were it shouldn't be. It was Felix.

"You missed a bit" you whispered. Then he hit me a crosses the room and walked off laughing. I got up but my vision was different. It was more liquid. Aro and Felix suddenly walked into the room.

"were has she gone?" Aro said "She has not finished" They walked out. I was right here. I walked over to the mirror to see no-one. Then it hit me. I had a power after all. I could disappear.

* * *

**Back in the USA next. What happens did Edward Here?**


	9. AN:A VERY BIG CHANGE

My Dear readers.

This is just a quick note to say Hello, thanks for reading and to say sorry for not updating sooner. My life is mad at the moment. I have had a rough time over the past 4 months.

However I come with good news. This story is no longer going to be written by just me. This story is now going to be written by me (Elizabeth Hanns), Net Meyer and Candy Cullen. It is still going to be posted by me however if you are looking for it. I will clearly state which chapters have been written by whom, and whose ideas I have used.

Thanks for Read- SO on with the story!

Elizabeth xx


	10. Splits, Tell tales and Unknow Reunions

**Dislcaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Hekllo Dear Readers. This is the first chapter of No Escape being written by Elizabeth Hanns, Nat Meyer and Candy Cullen. Sorry for the delay but you knwop. Life is busy**

**Dedications: **

**Amy + Sarah: you will come in the next chapter. Don't worry.**

**Kate + Nat: you will get the notes soon**

**Dad: Why?????**

* * *

Chapter 8- Splits, Tell Tales and Unknown Reunions

EPOV

Robbie was up to something. I couldn't put my finger on what exactly but it was something. I died my hair, changed my clothes and put the contacts in. I flew south. We stayed away from Hedi at the check in desk. I could definetly7 tell something was up. She didn't take any notice when we entered the arrivals hall and checked in for different flights. I was heading south. Rio. It seemed Ironic. All our problems had started near rio and I was now going back. Not to look for an answer but running. Running for my life. I got off my flight in Rio. I only had a small take on bag and walked straight off the plane and I headed for my next flight. London. I would then meet Carlisle, Rose and Jasper. IT was the smell then I picked up first. Then there thoughts. "_Were he." " He has to be here soon". "R said he was coming here." _I glanced up. Very briefly. Felix and 3 other Guard members. Who did they know I was coming here? I changed course heading for the doors. I ran at human speed to a waiting taxi

"The docks Please" I said in Spanish. There was only one place I could head that would be safe.

Isle Esme

JPOV

I flew to seattle. I would then head to London. I got off the plan. Pulling my Hold all behind me. I would wait over night before flying on to London. That why we should all be there at the same time. I walked out of the Airport and headed to the near by Hotel.

"Room for one Please" I told the lady behind the counter. I was given a room on the second floor. I went up to my room and pretended to fall, asleep. At around 10 I left my room and headed into the forests. If I was going to spend so much time around humans I needed to feed. It was then I heard them. I looked up to see 2 Guard members.

"Back off" I hissed.

"No. You need to come with us" The tall one said. "Edwards been caught. So has Rose. Looks like Carlisle been telling on you." He said.

The small one just giggled like it was a game. I leaped up. They must have been new. I was on the little ones back in the blink off an eye. Her head came off. The tall one followed. He just looked in shock. I tripped there bodies up and burnt them. I was on my own. Carlisle would pay for this if it was the last thing I did in this life. I need to be safe. There was only one place I could head that would be safe.

Isle Esme

CPOV

We flew to London. Edward and Jasper would join us soon. As we touched down we got our bags and made our why off the plane. It was then that we were ambushed. 8 Guard members had us tackled and pinned to the ground. They looked the part in Police and security guard outfits The other people on the plane looked shocked. Were taken to a car. Gagged and driven to Italy.

RPOV

Great. Were been taken to Italy. That's just great. When we arrived We were taken to see Aro.

"Look who it is. Two of the little Cullen's." Aro sneered

I went to spit at him but I felt a pair of strong hands grasp me in the why I would stop. There was only one person who would hold me that why. Emmett.

AroPOV

What to do with the Cullen's? I thought then an idea popped into my head

"You 2" I said pointing at two different guards "Take him Carlisle down to the cells. And you" I said pointing at the guard with his arms around Rosalie" Take her Felix's room. He needs a bit of fun."

I turned and started walking away as Carlisle let him self be lead out. How ever Rosalie was not going so easily. She was screaming the whole time. Oh well. Felix would have fun to night.

EmPOV

I had to save Rose. I walked out my face hidden bragging her behind me. I headed towards the main gate. The guards let us pass. Then I stopped. I turned to look at her, making sure face is hidden. I pressed a set keys into her hands and a bag into the other.

"Go" I said "Get away from here. That's everything you need" She look at my face for a long time than ran. I heard an engine start but I turned and walked back inside. Wondering if I would ever see my beautiful Rose again.

APOV

They will be made with me. I can see that they will take it out on Bella. I can see that too. I sent them to the wrong place. I sent them north. Nessis in the south. I heard foot steps. Aro. There was another pair of foot steps and the sound of some one being dragged along. Bella. The door opened. I saw Aro. He looked mad. "Bite her" he said to the guard. I looked in time to see Emmett wink at me as he carefully bit into Bella's arm.

* * *

**Oh. CONTRIVERSALE!!!!!!! for a sneck peck at the next chapter carry on reading**

_RPOV_

_...It all clicked then. Just as my plane was taking off from Rome. It was emmett...._

_CPOV_

_... They have most of my family and now I was being held like some pet? I looked around me. I was in the libary. There was Feilx in there. It was as if he was waiting for some one. Then the door opened, and in walked my wife._


	11. Confused and Lost

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Twilight**

**Ok. Sorry for the wait but life has been mad. ok chapter 8- my longest yet. Not much for plot but filling for later**

**Dedications: Nat and Kate- my amazing co- authors**

**Amy and Sarh- next chapter your big start. BUT REVIEW**

**Dad- WHY???? you are killing mum, and I don't want to lose both of you**

* * *

Chapter 8- Confused and Lost

CPOV

It has been 2 weeks since Rose and I were captured. As a former friend of Aro I do have some freedom. I can't write to people though or call, or e-mail. I can just walk around and read. However now I have a purpose I just need to find her. If it was her, if that lady was my Esme

_Flashback_

_I was walking past the library. I stopped to go in a look for a book to take my mind of life at the moment. It was then that I realised I was not alone. Felix was also here. He seemed as though he was waiting for some one. Then the door creaked open. I didn't look up but a heard a pair of delicate feet walk across the stone floor. She was wearing the long brown clocks that marked out the house staff- slaves- the Volturi had. I felt sorry for her, what had she done to earn this. It was then I fully looked up. She had her back to me but I could see the petite figure and the shapely curves, with the shiny wavy caramel hair cascading down her back. Then it hit me. I knew her. I knew that body, that hair. That was my Esme. I closed my book and went to walk over to her. But at the same time Felix walked over and placed his hand on the small of her back whispering so low even I couldn't here it. He slowly moved his hand down onto her bum. I growled in my head. "That's my wife" I started to say when she vanished into thin air. I looked round but she wasn't there. The door slowly creaked open then shut again and that was it._

I shock my head at the memory. It couldn't have been Esme. She had no powers but she looked so much like my Esme that I had to find her.

"I think not" A low voice said into my ear. Damm. I must have said the last part out loud.

"I think you can stay in your cell from now on." Felix muttered. I was taken back to my cell and chained up. I couldn't move. I was trapped. Helpless, and my Esme- or so I think- is out there being attacked every day. I have to do something.

RPOV

Of all the places to have an epiphany it word be Cannel on Bond Street. There I was trying on the new fall line when suddenly everything clicked into place. Why I didn't move, why I was given a car identical to my car back in Forks, why I had a whole new ID. Someone was trying to save me. That some one was Emmett.

JPOV

I was in Rio. I knew that they would not know were I was. I was trying not make and decisions so Alice would not be able to see me. Harsh I know but it would be only to try and save her. I got to the docks and headed off to were Carlisle keep the boat. It wasn't there. "Great" I though "its had been stolen. Looks like I'm going to have to swim then", and with that I pulled my top off and jumped into the water.

EPOV

I got to Rio as soon as I could. Seeing as I was already there it was as easy as anything to head to the dock, grab the boat and head off to isle esme. It was getting dark when I pulled up onto the small dock. Smells it me as soon as a docked, Me, Bella, the time we had here. It made my heart break. Then another smell. Familiar. I could not place it. I thought around until it hit me. It was fresher than the other scents. It was Alice. I slowly opened the French doors leading into the house and followed the scent into the living room. There was a DVD ontop of a package and a note on the DVD saying _Play me Edward_ in Alices curvy writing. I turned the TV and DVD player on and slipted the disk in to the DVD player. Alice appeared on the screen.

"Hello Edward. If you are watching this then the worst has happened. We have been caught and you are on the run. Don't worry we are not dead. Hungry yes, but we will not be dead. Jasper should arrive very soon- no more 30 mins. When he gets here play the other disk. However you can not open the package until the other 2 turn up. I have to go. The package will give you every thing you need for the plan. It will work Edward. Stick to the first plan or we may not all get out alive. Bye"

And with that the screen went blank. Ok. I thought lets what until Jasper appears.

JPOV

I swam, and Swam and swam. My thoughts all over the place. Some on Edward, some on Alice and some more hateful ones on Carlisle. I approached the Island and was hit by scents. There was Edward, Bella and Alice, and a newer Edward smell. Wait. ALICE? I creeped into the house crouched down into a crouch ready to attack at any moment. I was approaching the living room, my thoughts on Alice, wondering if she was alive or dead when a voice called out

"She's alive Jasper. Or at lest she is for now" I know that voice. That voice was Edward.

EPOV

I heard Jasper thoughts before I caught his scent. He was missing Alice.

"She's alive Jasper. Or at lest she is for now" I called out. The footsteps quickened. And suddenly I was being pulled into a hug by Jasper.

"Edward" He called "I thought you had been killed. I thought I was on my own" his thoughts were all over the place.

"Its OK Jasper" I said. "We can still save them".

"Carlisle is a traitor. He has turned us all over. We need to find him and deal with him." Jasper thoughts were getting vivid.

"No he isn't" I side "Its Robbie. He's the double agent. But we can deal with him later."

"There's a message from Alice- I'll leave you alone and go and wait for the other 2 people we are going to meet."

JPOV

I picked up the DVD marked Jasper and put it into the DVD player

The screen flickered into life

"My dear Jasper. If you are watching this then I have been caught and am being held prisoner. However I am still alive. I will always love you jasper. You will always be my other half. When Amy and Sarah arrive. Trust Jasper. Please just trust them. The package can be opened when they arrive. Follow me to the latter jasper. Please. Do this for me. Good bye my love"

And with the screen went dark.

EPOV

I was sitiign out side when I saw two figures approach. They must Amy and Sarah.

_Hello. My name is Sarah. My friend is Amy We come in peace. We have been sent by Alice- apparently you need our help Edward. _

"Jasper" I called out. The help has arrived."

* * *

**Oh. Who are amy and Sarah. did Alice see this all along? Find out next time, but in the mean time. REVIEW!**


	12. Many Different Tales

**Hello again poeple. Sorry for the wait but I've had chorse work I have need to do.**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own twilight *SOB***

**Dedications**

**Amy + Sarah- FIND YOURSELVES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Nat + Kate- Nat thanks for reading it, Kate- find your section**

**Read on.......**

* * *

Chapter 9- Many different tales

RobbiesPOV

I was sitting at home. My mind wondering. Edward had probably worked out that I worked for the Volturi by now, but it was too late. I had the Cullen's just were I wanted them. I thought back to when I was changed

_Flashback_

_It was dark in Italy. I was meet at the alleyway by 3 figures in dark clocks. _

"_I need to see Aro" I said "I know what you are."_

"_Come" one of the figures said. I was taken to the turret room and forced to kneel._

"_So you know what we then." An old man- a guess Aro- said "So you will know what we eat."_

"_Yes humans. I already know you will not eat me. You will turn me" I replied. Confident of the answer._

"_What do you mean" Aro hissed at me_

"_I can tell what is going to happen. Kind off. I get a kind of feeling when I look into some ones eyes." I said back. "So can we get this show on the road.; I'm getting older here"_

"_Well the law doses claim you and you seem to have a powerful latent talent." He replayed and with that grabbed my wrist and sunk his teeth into it._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

So that's it the tale of how I was reborn.I suffered in pain for 3 days then awoke. I did have a power. If I gained eye contract I could see the further. They whole fucher laid out for me to see. How ever I can only see people I look into people I have not seen are black spots. I stretched back wards. I was wealthy but that is what happens when you are Aros personal hit man. You name the price every time.

EPOV

I looked at the two girls in front of me. They both had deep golden eyes like Jasper and I. The taller one- Sarah- Had long, shiny raven hair, Were as the smaller one- Amy- had slightly shorter light brown/ dark blonde hair that was naturally wavy. They were both glittering in the sun light as they approached.

"Hello" Sarah called out "You know who we are, and we come in peace. Dont worry. We mean no harm." As she spock I felt jasper crouch dwon behind me. The girls saw it aswell.

"look" Amy started "We mean no harm. We don't know why we are here we just found a note one day in our room telling us to leave on a set day and to come here."

"How do we now we are not a member of the Volturi" Jasper called out

"We were told you would ask that Major."Amy replied "That is why we were told to tell you this"

Amy learned over and whispered one word in Jasper ear. His whole expression changed.

"Come on we have been left a package" He said and with that we were all walking into the main house and to Alice's package.

JPOV

They must tell the truth. That is the one thing that Alice swore she would never tell any one. Its the missing thing the one part of my life I keep secret. So we went back to the living room and opened the box. There were fake Ids, passports, plane tickets, 5 pages of carefully written notes- The plan, and were to Rosalie- and 10 boxes with each of out names on. We read through the plan, rang rose and got ready to leave. It was then that I slowly opened the box with my name on. I moved the tissue paper to see a pair of black combat trousers, a long sleeve black top and a black combat boots. I guessed that every one had something similar. We would all look like extras on a Spy film.

"Alice" I said and Edward burst out laughing, when I came across the note

"No Jasper you will not look like you are from a spy film, as I, unlike the people who dress them, have fashion scene! Alice xxx" and with that we started out to the airport and back to London to meet rose

**Back in Italy- **_**this section was written by…………… CANDY CULLEN**_

Marcus PoV

I was sitting in the tower room in the castle, ignoring Aro

He was complaining about the Cullens. No change there then. I looked at nothing, and tried to think of nothing, too. I had had a lot of practice at that over the last countless centauries. Ever since…no. I could not think of that.

'Honestly, Marcus, could you at least look a little like you care' Aro was frowning at me. The answer to that was obvious. Because I didn't care. About anything. Especially anything Aro cared about. I had already done all I had to save the Cullens- voted against their destruction in the clearing. Only Chelsea kept me tied to Aro. If I could, I would hate him, rip him apart and burn his shreds. But I couldn't bring myself to. Because of Chelsea

I would probably have been a little more on Aro's side if I couldn't empathise so well with the Cullens. I knew what any one of them would feel if…no. I couldn't allow myself to think of that.

I tried to concentrate on something else. It didn't work. As usual, my mind fell back to the whys and wherefores. Unlike my two brothers, I was not utterly preoccupied with power. I believed myself to be the only one of us with even a minute shard of a heart. I returned to my favourite subject of contemplation- death. Or, more to the point, what came afterwards. I always had this debate with myself. Weighing the arguments, then my own credentials. However I looked at it we ended up in different places. Or nowhere at all. She had been utterly pure and blameless. And so happy…she would surely end up on heaven, if of course there was one which our kind could enter. But, for sure, I was heading for hell.

As usual, it was Aro who forced me to return to the present. 'Marcus!' he barked 'We're heading out…' his tone was full of glee. For the Cullens, this could only be bad.

* * *

**ohh. What's Jaspers secret????? must be hard to keep it from edward? What is marcus going to do??? Who knows?? - Not me- read on in the next chapter- The First Plan**


	13. The First Plan

**Hello Again!!!!**

**I am so sorry I have not updated soon. this has been written now for nearly 2/3 weeks but I could not end it so if it seems odd then i am sorry**

**Dedications- **

**Nat: you know what is coming**

**Kate: SURPRISE**

**Amy + Sarah: BOO**

* * *

Chapter 10- The First Plan

EPOV

We all met up in London. Roses was staying in the Ritz's- as usual- so we went to her.

"So what's with the 2 tag alongs?" She asked looking at Amy and Sarah

"Alice sent them" Jasper said "They are safe"

"OK" She said "I'm guessing you or Alice has a plan. Because I don't"

"Right the plan. Basically we don't have one. We have to stay undecided so Alice dose not catch on. But at the moment you need to get to Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Alice and Bella. While Jasper, Amy, Sarah and I distract the guards. IT should be fun" I said

"Ok so when do we go" came the reply from a now very eger Rose

RPOV

We had moved quickly after that. We all hunted, booked flights and headed out to Italy and then onto Volturi.

_In Italy Now- Sorry for the leap but I am board_

I changed into the clothes Edward had given me in London. I can tell that it was Alice that had picked them out. There was no way Edward could have chosen them, they fitted me perfectly and the size was just right. I looked in the glass I was passing and smiled. I was now dressed in a tight black long sleeved cat suit, knee high black boots with 4" heels and a black hair tie keeping my hair off my face. I looked at the piece of paper in my hand. It was the map Edward had given me with Carlisle cell marked. I had to get to Carlisle then together we would get Esme, Alice, Emmett and Bella while the others were distracted. I shouldered my bag and slowly creped past the guard looking the other way and creped onwards towards the cell were Carlisle is being held.

CPOV

I heard footsteps. Great. Felix was coming to tempt me some more. I shut my eyes and drew in an unnessacery breath as the door creaked open a little then shut again.

"Really Mature guys" I called out. Then suddenly I heard her voice

"Ok then , I'll go if you want" The voice replayed

"Esme?" I called out "Are you here?"

"I'm right here" The voice answered back

My eyes flew open and there was Esme. My esme. I looked deep into her black eyes

"I have missed you so much" I said. I lent down to kiss her but I couldn't reach.

"Little help dear?" I asked

"I thought you would never ask" And with that her arms were round my neck, her legs wrapped round my hips and her lips pressing onto my mine. After what felt like eternity I broke our kiss of and she pouted at me.

I smiled the cheeky little smile she loved

"I" _kiss_ "am" _kiss_ "never"_ kiss_ "leaving"_ kiss_ "you" _kiss_ "side"_ kiss_ "ever"_ kiss_ "again"_ kiss._

"Well" she murmured "I quite like this. I have full control to do what I want and you can't do anything about it"

"Oh Esme I have missed you so much" I murmured back and lent into kiss her again and with that the door flew open

RPOV

I could just here muttering from inside the cell. I took a few steps back and snapped out with my foot. The door crashed down to revel my dad chained to the wall with my mum wrapped round him, in the middle of a major make out session. Great and they say Emmett and I are bad. At lest we get off in private.

"Ok love birds, Lets break this up" I said. I pulled the master keys I had stolen from the guards out of my bag and threw them to Esme. I then gave them the two parcels labelled Carlisle and Esme and Walked out shacking my head at them.

EsPOV

Whops?

* * *

**so there you are a plan is set and working but there is more - duh- so wait for the next chapter, The First Escape**

**Hana a.k.a Lizzy**


	14. Hello again

Hello Dear readers and Fans

I know I have updated recently but I may be very spasmodic at the moment as I have a lot of coursework to do and it is coming up to 6 months since my dad died so this writer is a bit unstable at the mo. Also I love reviews so write in with your ideas. I may turn some of them into one shot chapters like an alternative: D.

Also I am in need of a beta that likes writing or changing fight scenes as I can't write them. If you can help or know of anyone who can help then please, I'm begging you tell me. Review or PM me.

Thanks. This will go once I post again

Lizzy a.k.a hana


End file.
